1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a winding device installed in a vehicle cabin of an automobile or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
On a vehicle door or the like, a sunshade device is provided for blocking sunlight for the purpose of preventing dazzling and for protecting privacy in the vehicle. In addition, a tonneau cover device is provided on a luggage compartment of the automobile to cover an upper part of the luggage compartment. In the winding device such as the sunshade device and the tonneau cover device, a screen is wound when not in use.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-329940, a window shade device for automobile has a shade sheet, a winding shaft to which one end of the shade sheet is fixed, a coil spring that biases the winding shaft, a coil spring housing that forms a cover of a window shade housing in a lateral direction, and a connecting shaft that is connected to the coil spring at one end. A long end portion located at the other end of the connecting shaft is formed in a rectangular shape in a cross section. An opening portion having a rectangular shape in a cross section is formed on an end face of the winding shaft so as to be matched with an outline shape of the end portion of the connecting shaft. Accordingly, the end portion of the connecting shaft and the opening portion of the winding shaft have a shape allowing the winding shaft to move in an axial direction with respect to the connecting shaft. On the connecting shaft, an annular groove is formed to prevent the connecting shaft from being pulled out of the coil spring housing. When a U-shaped part of a spring clip is entered in the annular groove of the connecting shaft and both ends of the spring clip are inserted into holes of the coil spring housing, the connecting shaft is prevented from being pulled out of the coil spring housing. When the end portion of the connecting shaft is inserted into the opening portion of the winding shaft, a rotational force of the coil spring is transferred to the winding shaft via the connecting shaft.